


Not Quite Corrupt

by I_Am_Not_A_Robot



Category: Peter and the Monsters - Darren Pillsbury
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Denial of Feelings, Dill is a mess, Dill is an actual werewolf, Doppelganger, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Beta Read, Peter's evil side has the hots for Dill pass it on, Possessive Behavior, Repressed Emotions, Repressed Memories, Running Away, Spoilers, Technically it's a kidnapping, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/I_Am_Not_A_Robot
Summary: lmao what even are titles---Set in "Peter and the Dark Side", where Dill actually does follow Dark Peter through the broken window in the principal's office and gets wrapped up with the wrong side of a problem he doesn't even understand.Now that Dill's missing, the real Peter will have to team up with his grandfather, his former bullies, and the girl he has a crush on to not only save his friend, but avoid being replaced by his evil doppelganger entirely.This story is mainly going to be Dill-centric. Also, read the tags, because like most of my stories, this is pretty dark. ALSO: I don't endorse unhealthy relationships, they're just fun to write sometimes... and I'm a sucker for making my characters suffer.





	Not Quite Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life
> 
> anyway, if anyone actually reads this, feel free to point out mistakes, make a comment, or whatever you feel like

Dill slumped in the uncomfortable sofa in the office, trying to make himself smaller. He glanced over at his friend, and another flurry of anxiety hit him in the chest. How could Peter be calm in a time like this? They could be expelled!

Well, that didn't sound entirely terrible- no school, forever? A dream come true.

But it just wasn't right. His friend _always_ cared about his grades. _Dill_ was supposed to be the bad influence, not Peter!

A little ways away, several adults discussed the two friends' fates, and what exactly warranted it. The list was... formidable.

1\. He disobeyed, threatened, and insulted a teacher on multiple occasions.

2\. He tried to incite a riot.

3\. He attacked two different students (it still made Dill shiver to think about it. Sure, they were bullies that had it coming, but every time Dill's gaze fell on the multiple spots of blood on Peter's clothing, his stomach twisted).

4\. At the end of it all, he assaulted a school officer.

 _And that was just the stuff the teachers knew about,_ forgetting the whole incident with the school bus driver, Ms. Petarchik, and what Peter did to Gwen. Dill groaned lightly into his hands, remembering his best friend just straight up kissing Gwen like- like some sort of teenager!

Next to him, Peter grinned and elbowed Dill lightly, scooting closer to the nervous blond. "What's got you so worried?"

"Everything! Dude, you got us both into a whole world of trouble! My parents are gonna kill me!"

The principal, teacher, and officer left the room to talk more privately, glaring back at Peter, who looked up at them with fake innocence.

As soon as the door to the cramped office room closed, Dill ran to the door to listen in. "Oh God..." he whimpered under his breath, hearing how they'd call his parents. Normally his parents didn't care whether he was alive or dead, but they'd certainly start caring if the school called them to inform them that Dill had been an "accomplice" to a dangerous student's reckless behaviors.

None of that was particularly true, anyway. Dill was the one who saved Tad Turnerpike from certain death. He shivered again, pressed against the cold door, remembering how Peter had laughed as he drove the bully's face into his knee again and again _and again_ until the kid couldn't even speak anymore, and then kicked his side with no signs of stopping. Peter's jeans, shoes, shirt- covered in blood. It was horrifying. Dill had to throw himself onto his best friend to stop him from straight up murdering Tad right there on school grounds.

He looked down at his own ribs, suddenly aware of the bruises he also acquired from that.

Peter sighed, picking up various objects on Mr. Wooddale's desk. "What are you _doing_?" He sounded strangely disappointed, and that left an empty feeling Dill didn't quite feel like naming in his chest.

"Dude, I don't know if you noticed or not, but this is bad," Dill shot back, whisper-yelling to not catch the adults' attention. He turned back to press his ear against the door. "This is REALLY bad. This is like, super-duper, horrible, terrible, they find your dead body in a dumpster bad. They're figuring out what to do to us, and I wanna know what they're gonna do."

At the sound of the window opening, Dill whipped around and saw Peter looking over the edge of a hand-cranked window. The cold, early winter air swirled inside the warm office, banishing any comfort Dill had found in a cozy office. Things were slowly getting worse by the minute!

"What are YOU doing?" Dill asked, slightly panicked.

Peter picked up a snow globe, and said lightly, "I'm not waiting around, that's for sure."

"You're gonna go through the WINDOW?!"

"Not like this, I'm not. It's too small to fit through." Peter said that like it was perfectly reasonable.

It was absolutely _not_. "You can't go through the window like that! You can't!"

Throwing a glance behind him, Peter smirked, and said, "Watch me."

Dill stepped away from the door, his attention completely drifting from the conversation outside, and fully focusing on his batshit crazy friend. "You can't leave me here like this!"

"So come with me." That wasn't the answer Dill expected nor wanted.

"NO! That's CRAZY!" Dill felt like adding that Peter, himself, was crazy too.

"What's crazy is staying here."

"No! It's perfectly reasonable! You're just making things worse, and then we're going to be in even bigger trouble than before! Just... just stop, okay? Stop doing crazy things!" Dill was practically begging by now.

In response, Peter wound up his arm and threw the snow globe at the window with all his might. It soared through the air for less than a second before smashing through the window and exploding on impact. A million glass shards fell to the ground.

Dill just might have a heart attack. He screamed, hands shooting up to clutch at his short blond hair in his panic. "Why would you DO that?!"

"Like I said, I'm not sticking around. Now, come on. You don't want to stay and face their wrath by themselves do you?" He flicked his head towards the door to indicate the adults out there. Speaking of which...

The door flung open, and three confused, angry faces appeared. "What on EARTH is going on here?" Principal Wooddale exclaimed, his eyes landing on the glass mess, and then Peter, who smiled evilly at him as he quickly kicked off the remaining glass shards from the window.

"Come ON!" Peter said, grabbing Dill's arm and dragging him through the window. Dill gasped as a glass shard dug into his ankle, but Peter didn't let him stop for even a second to look at his wound.

They didn't stop running until the school disappeared from sight. Dill's lungs burned with the exertion, but for some reason Peter didn't seem out of breath. The town was normally small, but Dill didn't recognize this part of the town very well. It was on the edge, with a few houses to one side and sprawling forests on the other. "Why- are you- doing this?" Dill asked between pants.

Peter raised a single eyebrow. "Why not?" he laughed. "I have plans."

Dill was scared. For the first time in his life, he was scared of his friend. Sure, he'd been scared before, terrified even, but that was only because of the monsters that constantly stalked the Normal family. He was never scared of a member IN the Normal family- wait, no, Peter's Grandfather was intimidating- but the point still stands. It was deeply disturbing.

"Wh- what kind of plans?" Dill asked, already dreading any and all answers.

Peter patted Dill's shoulder casually. "You'll find out soon enough." 

Nodding, Dill stared at the gravel pathway they stood on. He walked a little ways away to sit on a small stone wall, plopping down and taking a shuddering breath. Unconsciously, he began to bounce his leg nervously, and shivered against the cold air. He didn't exactly get a chance to grab a jacket before he was rudely hauled outside and away from any sliver of normalcy. 

He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt someone sit next to him. He sat like that for a minute, trying to ignore the cold, but was surprised to feel a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him into Peter's side. Against every warning bell in his head, Dill scooted closer, because why not? Usually winter didn't bother him this much, but the cold air chilled his sweat from running. 

"Why?" he asked weakly.

"You looked cold and lonely," Peter supplied, and hugged Dill closer to him. The two were silent for a bit, and then Peter took in a breath. Was he... nervous? No way. Normally that wasn't so weird, but Dill had a feeling that the Peter of today would never be nervous. He was just too dang cocky. "Um."

"Yeah?"

"You're a smart kid, Dill. You know that, right?"

Dill tensed. He didn't know or like where this conversation might be going.

"...Not really."

Peter chuckled. "You're smarter than you think. Which is why I have a feeling that you don't believe me."

"What?"

"I know you know I'm not the real Peter."

Dill stopped breathing for a hot second or two there. When he finally regained his breath and could find the stability in his mind to speak, he managed out a weak "Huh?"

Pulling away, the Not-Peter looked Dill in the eyes. "Well... I'm not exactly the best friend you know. But you guessed that, right?"

It was true. The suspicion had been in the back of Dill's mind ever since that morning when Peter sauntered out of his mansion and started acting weird right off the bat. "Y-yeah, I guess." Dill tried to contain the shake in his voice, but couldn't. "If you're not you, then what _are_ you?!" 

"I'm his doppelganger."

"Doppler what?"

Smiling unnervingly, Not-Peter rolled his eyes. " _Doppelganger_. A spirit, an omen of death and misfortune. His Grandfather would know more, but... I don't want you ratting me out, okay? But to put things short: I'm everything _bad_ about Peter. Every terrible thought, deed, and emotion that he's repressed for his entire life, all in a nice, Peter-shaped package. In a way, I'm still him. Just... wicked."

Not-Peter winked, and just like that his eyes went white. No pupil, no beautiful grey iris, just smooth, unbroken white.

"Oh." Dill's voice was embarrassingly high, and he paled. It couldn't get any worse than this, right?

"And you're gonna help me get rid of the real Peter." 

Dill made a vaguely distressed noise, and shrunk away from the doppelganger's gaze. His heart beat wildly. "Oh god... no..." 

"Hey, dude, it's not like he's gonna die."

If not that, then what exactly was going to happen to Peter?! "What are you going to DO to him?!"

"You'll see soon enough," came the ominous reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> why am i the only one who's read the Peter and the Monsters series ;-;
> 
> on a note that's actually related to this chapter: things are just going to keep getting worse, like some sort of evil water-slide in a waterpark of emotional suffering


End file.
